Six Questions and Answers
by Mayple
Summary: Although it may seem doubtful with the reasons he gives, Athrun Zala loves Cagalli Yula Athha very much. Athrun x Cagalli [Oneshot, bday fic]


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED DESTINY.

A/N – The most important thing to say is that it is October 29, meaning its Athrun's birthday! YAY! So yeah, another birthday fic for him. Also trying something different. I don't usually write from one person's POV, so kinda weird in a way I suppose.

* * *

Six Questions and Answers

**Athrun's Point of View (POV)**

There are six things that a person can ask about someone else's love life. The other day as I sat with a co-worker, he asked me these six things.

Number one: who do you love most?

A complicated answer would be to describe the person in detail until you reach the final conclusion. For example, she has blonde hair, and amber eyes. This can be more specific by saying that she has layered, shoulder length, blonde hair, and large amber eyes. She prefers to wear comfortable clothing. She hates stiffy cloths, movement restrictive dresses, and thinks that high heels are a safety hazard.

If a simple answer is preferred, then saying the name is sufficient. For example: Cagalli. The name says it all.

* * *

"_Athrun! Hurry up and get your butt down here or else I'm gonna leave you behind!"_

"_Be patient."

* * *

_

Number two: where did you two first meet?

A question like this usually involves a dramatic flashback memory, filled with romance. But if I were to say that the first time we met was when she shot me with a gun on a remote, isolated island because she thought that I was the enemy, and that I also nearly stabbed her with a knife, do you suppose that can be said to be romantic in a way?

To a normal person, the answer would be no.

But to me, I would say yes. I truly believe that our first meeting was very romantic.

* * *

"_I just remembered something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Birthday beats!"

* * *

_

Number three: when did you realize that you were in love?

A question even I wonder myself. I also tend to wonder whether she fell for me first, or if I fell for her first? Maybe I realized when she started to depend more on me, facing shocking revelations and times of rejection. Or perhaps it was when I realized how much danger she tends to put herself in. Always so reckless, blindly running forward without a second thought. It's quite possible that it was before then too. Maybe it was at the end of our first meeting that I fell in love. How many people actually learn the name of the person that tried to kill them, and vice versa?

Not something many people have in common, is it?

If a romantic answer is wanted then I suppose I'll just say that I was in love with her when I first laid eyes on her. Of course, I was also scared for my life at the same time back then. Just pretend that I didn't quite realize that I was in love yet since I was trying to save my own skin.

* * *

"_Cagalli! You ordered too much, I can't finish all that!"_

"_Come on… you can finish this even if you were dead."_

"_If I'm dead, it'll be because you blew my stomach up."

* * *

_

Number four: how did you fall in love?

This is asked many times. Every time the subject of our first meeting actually being a life threatening meeting comes up, I see the look of confusion on the listeners face. After all, how can someone possibly fall in love with someone that tried to kill them?

The best answer I can give to others is that she wasn't trying to kill me every time. Only the first two times we met. That's all. After that, she didn't try to kill me anymore. Eventually we just ended up getting along. She has an outgoing personality, she rushes into things, she scolds me when I do something that angers her, and she makes me happy.

* * *

"_Time for presents!"_

"_Oh, you mean you actually remembered this time? That's a surprise."_

"_Hey! Cagalli Yula Athha does not repeat such big mistakes twice!"_

"_So you repeat small mistakes multiple times then?"

* * *

_

Number five: what is wrong with you?

Even after calmly explaining why I love Cagalli so much, and how she's not always so violent, I'm still thought to be crazy. There's nothing wrong with me, I assure you. I am a perfectly sane, mature adult.

I see nothing wrong with falling in love with a girl like Cagalli. There is nothing wrong for falling in love with someone completely opposite of me. We have a perfectly normal relationship. It may have not started out like every other normal couple, but there is definitely nothing wrong with it.

* * *

"_What is this?"_

"_What do you mean 'What is this?'? It's a cake! Can't you tell?"_

"_You baked me a cake?"_

"_Yeah… why, something wrong with that? It's not like I poisoned it or anything. It looks like a cake doesn't it?"_

"_It looks… like something that isn't a cake."

* * *

_

Number six: why her and not someone else?

Shall I refer you back to the other five questions? I believe I've said enough already, but all I get in return is that curious, doubtful stare.

But honestly speaking, I think that this question is biased. Unless you know Cagalli, I don't think it's possible to understand our relationship.

Well… for simplicity's sake, I'll make the answer:

I love Cagalli Yula Athha.

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Athrun. You know I love you, right?"_

"_I love you too."

* * *

_

End

A/N – Hahahaha… yet another short… short… short… one shot by me… lacking energy, university's sucking the life out of me. So little time, so little time… struggles. I really wanted to make this longer, but seeing as I was seriously short on time, I wasn't really able to put as much thought and time into it as I would have liked. But I suppose it's decent enough. Maybe a better one next time when I'm not in the middle of exam period.

Bad editing on my part too. Sorry… Hahahaha…

Anyways, read and hopefully enjoyed! Maybe… If anything doesn't make sense, feel free to speak your mind.


End file.
